Gender Showdown! A DGrayMan Dodge ball Battle
by bcozy
Summary: The dreaded Lavi has gone over board with his perverted shenanigans and our female exorcists are sick of it! To stop Lavi, the girls have to beat him at a dodge ball game or they will become the guys servants! OCNESS!
1. And The Bet Was Made!

Bcozy-Hi everyone! This is for my friend LilyXLavi-senpai! Now this story is what I came up with in reading enrichment with every one talking about gym and Dodge ball. So I thought what if the cast of -Man get into a fight, and use Dodge balls as a resort? You will soon find out! I put the both of us in this story so LilyXLavi-senpai is going to be called Mel and me...I'm going to be called Coz ( my mine is pronounce as Be KOZ y, so it's pronounced as K OZ) It's the battle between the genders in this fanfic story. I will like to thank Sam, Savannah, and Mel for your help and OC's! Can you please do the disclaimer Mel...

Mel- Bcozy nor I own -man...or ever...  
Bcozy-*got a tissue and dabbed her closed eye* doesn't it bring a tear to your eye Mel-Yeah* blows into tissue*  
Bcozy-any way enjoy *silently weeping*  
Lavi- *sweat drop* aren't you guys a little bit dramatic Mel&Bcozy- *gigantic* NO!

"GET OUT LAVI!" Mel held her blue Tamaki towel closer to her chest. It covered her chest to her mid thigh. Her blonde hair reached to her shoulder. Lavi only grinned at the half naked exorcist and said "Wow Mel-chan, I had not noticed that you had such a nice figure." He put his hand on his chin pretending to be in pensive thought " I'd say that you are a C or a D cup."  
The person who thought to be Mel-chan's face turned redder than a lobster and her eyes came from sharp blue to deep red. Not because she was upset or sad, because she had fire in her eyes. Mel was pissed of like a mother.

She stomped over to Lavi, grabbed his collar and used cartoon like strength to catapult him out of the female baths and down the hallway. He skidded to a halt and landed face first. Following him, with fire of furry around her, was Mel ready to kill. Maybe the water of her shower calmed her a bit, because she seem less annoyed when she said "Moa! Lavi can you not be a pervert for 30 minutes so I can take a shower without you trying to sneak a peak!" The perverted red head, who was now lifting his head off the floor, looked at her and questioned "What kind of 18 year old would I be if I didn't do that."

"An older Allen." He frowned at the retort, which made her smile bigger. Lavi got up and dusted the imaginary dirt from his pants and walked over to Mel."What are you doing?" He leaned in like he was going to kiss her, but he whispered only a despicable thing in Mel's ear, "D cup." Her eyes grew with horror and embarrassment. "LAVI!" She gave him a right hand swing, but missed by inches. She also attempted to kick him in the face, but he jumped away 3 feet. He stuck his tongue out playful, but ducked when a brick from the wall almost hit him.

He looked back at the exorcist and saw her pick up the brick with telepathy(her innocence). He stupidly started to taunt her "HA! You cant even hit me even with your innocence!" Another brick was thrown at him and missed again, but made Lavi fall. She put one hand on her hip "I bet you I can." He got up immediately and put his hand out in a handshake. "OK. Let's have a game of dodge ball then. If your team loses, you will have to be my servant girl a day for everytime you get out. That means you will have to wear a maid outfit as well."

She shivered at the thought of a maid outfit. She sucked up her pride and responded "Ok. Now when I win, and I know I will, you will have to coslplay as the characters of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and dance to the whole song. That means you have to play Haruhi Suzumiya in a skirt in front of the whole order: exorcists, science division and finders." He had a evil grin on his face, "It seems that I am rubbing off on you. Deal." She took his hand in agreement "No. I'm just like this normally." The deal was set. "The rules you already may know, but we will have twelve people on each team got it?" A cocky smile suddenly came upon her face. "Ok. I will get all the girls and you will get all the guys ok."

He walked away with a mini swagger that you can tell that he knew he was going to win in his opinion. He went down the hallway and disappeared into another corridor. She only shook her head at him, but stopped when a voice called behind her. "NE! Mel!" It was her twin sister Sam running down the hallway in the latest exorcists uniform meeting her twin. She stopped short when she saw her twin clothed with only a towel. "Um...sis...why are you wearing only a towel." Mel looked wide eyed at the towel that was clothing herself. "Lavi...do I need to say more."

Her twin only nodded her head to let her other self know that she understood. Mel went to the female bathroom's door and opened it. Before she went in she asked her twin something."Ne, Sam can you gather every female exorcist at the cafeteria for me?" Sam nodded "Sure, but why?" Her sister turned to here and said "We have to kick a perverted rabbit's ass." She went into the showers to get dressed. 


	2. Meeting Of War

Cafeteria: 11:37 am

"Alright everyone! Please settle down." Mel was practically yelling. I mean how much noise can twelve girls make? They whole cafeteria was closed for the meeting for the dodge ball game. There was Lenalee, Miranda, Robin, Reign, Savannah, Lily, Fo, Rebecca, Cloud Nyne, and of course the twins, Mel and Sam.

"OK!" Mel clapped her hands together. Everyone looked at the the girl who was fully clothed wearing a "If there is a Zombie attack, I'm tripping you" T-shirt, Skinny jeans and a pair of black converses. The ironic thing is that there was a zombie attack."I had Sam to get all of you come here today for a pressing matter." Behind her a huge red satin curtain stood. When she pulled it, a picture of Lavi was revealed. "OK everyone." Mel was slapping a pointing stick in her hand and pacing back and forth. "As many of you know, this boy"-hits the picture of Lavi with pointer- "has gone on a Peeping Tom spree and has gotten on my last nerve. I know you all feel the same am I right?" There were a couple of nods but a hand came from the mini crowd/soon to be mob.

It was Robin. She has brunette hair with pink streaks and green eyes. "Yes, Robin." The blonde asked "So are we here for a stupid support group?" Mel shook her head and said " No. I have a little argument with Lavi and we have decided to take our little war on the battle field. Which in this case is a dodge ball game. You all are my teammates." Fou raised her hand/circle thingiee that was attached to her forearm. "What's in it for us?"

"First to teach Lavi a lesson. Second the chance to hit people with dodge balls. What could be better. Oh if our team wins, we will Lavi will have to do something so embarrassing he cant show his face in the Order weeks. What I mean by that is cosplay as " Savannah had a super sneaky smile on her face " OOOOhhhh...devious. I like it." Lily raised her hand objected "Isn't that a little harsh." The girls looked at her like she said she didn't know Allen's hair was white.

"Yeah." Coz turned fast to look at the now wide eyed Mel. "What did he do to you exactly? And what happens when he could possibly win?" Now everyone was turned from dumbfounded to curious. Mel was now turning red and attempted to change the subject, She walked over where the kitchen was and asked the chef with the braids. "Hey Jerry can I have a chocolate donut?"

"OI! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Mel turned around sheepishly and pushed her two index fingers together "Well...I kind of promised him if he wins I will become his servant every time I got out." The pair of eyes that was in a row was bigger than Lavi's over sized ego. "What!" the Chinese in front exclaimed. Rebecca said in in a calm but worried voice "Wow...Even thought I'm still in middle school I think that was one of the most idiotic things a person can do especially with a Hentai guy like Lavi."

"I know! Without you guys I will lose! If I loose, I don't even know what he's going to do to me!" A picture of herself in a maid outfit saying 'What is thy bidding Hansamuna masutā?' in a shrill cute anime girl voice made her shiver in disgust. Lenalee came put her hand on the daydreaming girl's shoulder and gave her a warm smile "It's OK. We will help you anyway we can right?" She looked at the rest of the group and said in a more demanding voice "Right everyone."

Some of the girls looked at each other and nodded. Reign who was a cool alien with blue hair put her hand behind her back and leaned on the chair. "Fine...It's not like I have something to do later..." Mel gave a hopeful smile with teary eyes. "Really! You guys are the best." Getting her composure "Lets go down to the training area that's were the game will be held at." The females began to move out of the room and Miranda asked "What day is it going to be on Mel-chan?"

"I'm going to ask Lavi right after our practice." The crowd headed to the training area. The cafeteria doors closed behind them. It was empty, until Mel quietly came back in and went to the kitchen window "Jerry, I wasn't joking about that chocolate donut." Five minutes later, she came out skipping and snacking on a big tire like dough ball covered with chocolate. 


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Singer of Water/Bcozy combination chapter. I wrote some and she wrote some. So here is our...baby chapter...**

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the Order...

"Now now. Who could be on my team?" Lavi said with a hand on his chin. He was still walking in a swagger down the hallway but stopped to see Link and Allen walking to the cafeteria. 'Wow...it's lunch time already?' He thought. Bing! The light bulb in his head went on. "OH MOYASHI-CHAN!" He called as the swagger in his step turned into a slow motion skip. The white haired boy only turned his head, his left eye twitching in disgust because of "moyashi". He took the book that was in Link's hand and threw it at the read head's money maker as he called it so fast that superman seemed slow motion. Lavi moved his head slightly and the book zoomed past just grazing his earring. "IT'S ALLEN! Don't CALL me that!" Lavi still skipping came to a stop and put his arm around the younger exorcist's neck.

"Now, now Moyashi-chan. I have a favor to ask of you." Allen looked at him suspiciously. "If it has anything to do with breaking into the girls' changing room again, I am not helping you." It was true, there was a changing room so the girls bathroom wouldn't be crowded. It was like a locker room, but bigger. Lavi had once decided to break in for fun and the result was one black eye, two dislocated legs, and plenty of bruises.

"No! The girls and I have an agreement to play a game of dodge ball. Wanna join?" Allen just looked at him plainly "What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"Yes catch," The younger boy took the older boy's arm off of him. " Everytime there is something that you made up, even a game, there is a catch. Now what is it?"

The mastermind gave a little smirk "Ok,ok. There is a catch. If we win, the girls will have to wear a maid uniform and become our servants for as many times we get them out."

"And if they win?..."

"If they win...we have to cosplay and do a little dance not a big deal."

"What anime?...there are a lot of dances so what dance and anime?"

_Silence_

"Lavi."

"The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya cosplay and dance."

The look on the younger male's face turned into shock then disgust. Priceless in Lavi's words"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, we are not gonna lose because we are gonna have an awesome dodge ball team and look who we are against a dancer, a singer, an alien, a clutz, a monkey trainer, a girl who acts like a cat, a pair of twins, a victim of a brother with a sister complex, a girl with glasses, a person who sleeps in a wall, and a pet sitter! Two words...easy pickin's"

The young exorcist didn't seem to like the plan very much. He was worried about dancing in front of her. He had a crush on her ever sense the met at the Order...even though she liked the Haruhi Suzumiya dance, but having a _boy_ do it in front of her with a _skirt_ on. He had his pride as a man! Not even the zombie attack stopped that. "Just imagine it! Your own personal maid for more than a day! Girls doing what ever your heart desires!" Lavi had seen his look of worry and went next to him and whispered in his ear "How about Rebecca in a maid outfit? Hmm?" Allen went red.

Rebecca in a skirt? No one had seen that! Especially in a maid outfit. Just the thought of him being served miratashi dango from the girl who never ever wore a skirt in public in a maid outfit. He had to win! Allen snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Lavi. He put both hands on Lavi's shoulders and gave a serious look. "We have to win. No matter what." The red head pushed him away, but still had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Now now hold your horses. We have to get more people on our team okay?" His green eye went to the man who was only shaking his head at Allen. "Wanna play Link?"

"I don't think so. I don't have any intentions of playing a childish game like dodge ball," the young man said.

"Aw come on Link. You don't want a bunch of cute girls serving you?" Lavi said with a sly tone in his voice. "Think about it. If you need some documents or something you can just ask one of the girls to get it for you without having to get up and possibly walk to a room somewhere else in the Order. Come on, just play one itty bitty game."

Link sighed, "If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Sure no problem!" Lavi said with a bright smile on his face. Link rolled his eyes and with a swift movement, picked up his book and walked away.

"Okay Allen gather all the guys in the Order. We're going to have a team meeting." Lavi said with an evil glint in his eye.

"But we don't know if the other guys want to join or not," Allen said.

"It doesn't matter, every guy dreams of having girls serve them Especially if they're in a_ maid's outfit_. Now go get the word out there Moyashi-chan!" Lavi said pointing in a random direction down the hall.

"IT'S ALLEN!"

* * *

"Okay everyone, I've asked you all here to talk to you about a little game the girls and us guys will be playing," Lavi announced to all the males in the room. "We are challenged to a game of dodge ball."

"Dodge ball?" everyone asked.

"Why would I want to waste my time with something as dumb as that?" Kanda scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because if we win the girls will serve us wearing maid outfits," Lavi said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Maid outfits?" Kanda scoffed once more. "I care why?"

"Oh come on, Yu!" Lavi whined. "We need your help on this one! Because you are so strong and muscle toned and handsome and-"

Kanda interupted the red head with a glare. "If I say yes, will you shut up."

"Sure," Lavi shrugged knowing that he won.

"Fine," the samurai said in a strained sigh, clearly annoyed by the stupid rabbit. "I'll play this pointless and stupid game of dodge ball."

"YES!" Lavi cheered, fist pumping. _Oh my little Lily...YOU ARE GOING TO SERVE ME IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO THIS MONTH! _He thought evily as his mind was creating evil and cunning plans.

* * *

**I know everyone, I have not been able to update this story in like forever. It wasn't my fault...blam Singer of Water...i luv u Singer of Water...hehehe?**


End file.
